


Countdown

by shortandirritablee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fall Maiko Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortandirritablee/pseuds/shortandirritablee
Summary: Did I follow the prompts? No. But did I follow the theme? Also no.





	1. Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Did I follow the prompts? No. But did I follow the theme? Also no.

As far as Toph could tell, all the pomp and circumstance was unnecessary and a waste of her time. From what she could tell, the inevitable had simply happened: Sparky had finally grown a pair and made it official. She also knew that if it was considered appropriate to propose to a Firelord, Mai would have settled the matter a long time ago. Still, at least the food was good.

Of course, these opinions weren’t exactly popular. _It’s the end of an era!_ Nobles said. _After so long we’ll finally have a Firelady!_ Sages preached.

“They’re not even married yet!” She grumbled to no one in particular.

“No, but the engagement itself is considered just as important,” a familiar voice chimed from behind her. Iroh.

“Why? To tell all the other ladies that Mai has dibs?”

He chuckled.

“Yes, you could say that. But this is also going to be the first royal wedding since the war. It will also be the first wedding of a crowned Firelord in roughly 200 years!”

There was a pause. Toph assumed Iroh was thinking about his surrogate son with unshed tears. She gave him a moment before asking.

“What do they look like?”

“Hmm?”

“Mai and Zuko. I can tell vaguely: Zuko’s wearing at least five layers which is stupid in this heat, and I could feel the servants fitting his topknot tight enough to tear his scalp off earlier. I can also sense Mai’s wearing enough gold to plate a warship, but it’s still kinda vague, ya know?”

Iroh stroked his beard.

“Well, Miss Beifong,” he began. “In addition to your honest assertions, I would say this: they are radiant.”

“How so? I don’t mind colours if you talk about them right.”

“Zuko – as you correctly stated – is wearing his crown, and while the colours are traditional, each layer he wears is ceremonial; gold, red, and black.”

“Just sounds typical Fire Nation to me.”

“Yes, but here they have meaning. Black is a dark shade, I suppose I could describe it as an abyss or chasm in the earth.”

“Lovely.”

“Here though, it symbolizes eternity; that one could sooner reach across the darkest night than find the depths of his devotion.”

“Hmm. How about gold?”

“Gold is royalty. A refined colour, like the metal. It symbolizes the wealth he shares with Mai as the ruling monarchs.”

“And red?”

“I’m sure you already know red is warm, hot, even. It’s the colour of many flowers here and is used to symbolize love.”

“Huh. What about Mai? What does she look like?”

“She wears similar colours, but much more gold and jewels to show her change in status. I helped Zuko choose the necklace and earrings for her engagement gifts myself from Firelady Illah’s collection.”

“Her hair’s done up a lot more than usual.”

“Yes. But on the actual wedding she will have a topknot for her coronation as Firelady.”

Toph wondered how many hours of preparation it would take for Mai to be deemed ready on the day. She didn’t envy her.

“But,” Iroh shook her from her thoughts. “Can you tell what I appreciate most about their appearance tonight?”

Toph dug her toes into the ground. From her vantage point – and Zuko’s indignant squawks – she could tell the pair had been cajoled into dancing by Aang. Zuko was looking at Mai. His breathing was a little shallow but not in a scared way and she could tell the corners of his mouth twitched up. Mai’s heart was beating wildly, and she was no doubt blushing. Her eyes seemed slightly crinkled too.

“They look happy.”

“Yes, yes they do.”


	2. Quiet

Mai was no stranger to waking up in Zuko’s bed. Luckily for them, the remaining Kyoshi Warriors and guards they’d trained held much more relaxed attitudes towards pre-marital cohabiting – _just say sex, Mai_ – and were happy to turn a blind eye. The older servants on the other hand, were kept firmly in the dark about it all. No matter, they’d be married soon enough.

Surprisingly, Zuko was also still asleep, leaving Mai to reminisce on how she’d ended up here in the first place.

****************************************************************************

After finally being relieved of his topknot, Zuko’s self-restraint had vanished. Hands roamed her body heatedly – quite literally heatedly, ever the firebender – and made quick work of divesting her hair of the ridiculous ornaments she’d had to wear. It flowed down her back in an inky river and he’d kissed her with fervour. She’d returned his touches like a starving woman eating her first meal in days – and it had been a while, she supposed – and tore at his robes, her nails digging into his chest causing him to shiver. 

She bit his lip and helped him with the more complex ties on her robes. He then spun her around still pressed against him and she ground into him. He peppered kisses from her neck to her shoulders while one hand held her firmly against him and the other toyed with her clit until her legs began to buckle and she had to brace herself by grabbing his shoulders. There could still be courtiers up at this hour, traipsing the halls but she didn’t care. A moan escaped her. Then another. Then another. 

She was desperate and she could tell by the trembling of his hands he was too. She grazed his forearm until he relented then turned to face him before taking his cock in hand. She sensed he was close to breathing fire and his palms were almost hot enough to singe her. He was getting more and more tense by the second.

“Mai,” he breathed. 

“Yes?” She smirked.

“_Mai._”

“If you want something, you’ll have to ask nicely,” she shifted a hand around his back and dug her nails in. “I am the Firelady, after all.”

“Not yet.”

“But I will be. Soon.” She let him go and smiled innocently.

Before she could react, he scooped her up and laid her flat on the edge of his – _their, soon_ – bed and resumed his ministrations between her legs with a vengeance. As his other hand teasingly stroked her nipples, she felt the world grow fuzzy around her. His kisses slowly trailed down her body, and where his fingers had been deftly stroking her, now he began lapping her up, teasing her with his tongue. She was sure she was yelling but it was as though someone else was making the sounds. Her body grew warmer and warmer, until the rubber band snapped, and she came crashing down in the purest ecstasy.

Zuko admired her panting and parched figure, gently stroking himself. When she could once again register the world around her, she sat up and crashed her lips against his. She turned him on his back and took him inside her, finally satiating her growing ache.

This time he did let out a heated breath as she rode him to another climax. At this, he gently took over on top and kissed her body, sucking on her breasts. She wrapped her legs around him and he pumped rapidly in and out, gaining speed before he too finished. His thrusting dwindled, a slight sheen on his skin and she could tell his heart was racing.

He lay down next to her, cuddling her to him with her head resting on his chest. Pressed against his body with his fingers tracing patterns on her skin, she let sleep claim her.


	3. Blood

It was the curtains that gave it away: a drape flowing against the gently early spring breeze. Mai didn’t need to think before unleashing her knives. After all, servants knew there was no longer a need to sneak around, and those she knew personally were already accounted for in her head.

The figure grunted as it was pinned to the wall, and Mai sent another knife flying adjacent to the wall, cutting through the curtain above the would-be-assassin’s head. It came falling just past the head where it and the rest of the assailant were pinned. _A mask, too?_ Mai stalked over. _Coward._

By now, others had come running. Guards soon apprehended the man, removing the mask to reveal a nondescript face. _Could just be some fool or could be a bought professional._ Zuko soon appeared next to her, having been in his office most of the day. He looked dishevelled, his eyes frantic as he faced her and a hand cupping her cheek.

“Are you okay?” His voice quivered. They’d expected a hit or two since their engagement; Zuko’s reign was still rather young and there was always the possibility of a slighted noble family taking out the future Firelady in favour of their own daughter.

“I’m fine,” she responded. Zuko pulled her towards him in an embrace, hands trembling as he kissed the crown of her head.

“Not even a drop of blood.”


	4. Childhood

Ty Lee often sent her breaks in the garden’s she’d played in as a child. _How different yet so similar everything is,_ she mused. Where once she’s taught Azula how to do cartwheels, now she lazily flopped on the grass, admiring a particular fountain. _What silly games we played,_ she smiled to herself. The summer warmth was etching closer, and soon Mai and Zuko would be married. Ty Lee couldn’t wait.

She was an esteemed member of Mai’s bridal party, and had already spent hours labouring over the event outside of work, both coordinating security with the guards, and the wedding preparations not claimed by official appointees or sages. She’s managed to sneak pink hibiscus flowers into the bouquet arrangements.

Thinking back to the upcoming nuptials, Ty Lee chuckled. They really couldn’t have known that the boy who tackled the girl with an apple on her head into the fountain would one day be Firelord or that the little girl in question would one day be Firelady.

“What’s so funny?” She blinked as Mai and Zuko stood above her, hand in hand.

“Fate.” She responded.

“Huh?”

“It’s funny sometimes, wouldn’t you agree?”

They gave each other a quizzical look before glancing at the fount and back to her. They smiled and joined her on the grass, not giving a thought to their crumpling robes.

“Yeah,” Zuko supplied. “I guess you could say it’s funny.”

Zuko played with a fireball in his hands and Mai idly picked at the grass, dropping it over Ty Lee’s face. She closed her eyes and smiled.


	5. Connection

He couldn’t remember having many constants for the majority of his life. His cousin would appear periodically, only to leave for good. His mother disappeared for years before he found her as a new woman with a new family. Ozai, at least, was consistent in his cruelty, and as for Azula, well, he had no idea what to make of her now. His uncle had been a key pillar in his life but only after years of absence in the war, and while he’d finally made friends of his own and was secure in their affections, they, along with uncle, were an ocean away.

In his life, constants were hard to come by – certainly the courtiers with their ulterior motives couldn’t count – and if he were honest with himself, sometimes he felt more isolated now that during his banishment. But then there was Mai.

Sure, in his banishment he hadn’t seen her, but as soon as they reconnected in Ba Sing Se, they were able to muddle their way back to a common ground. It was like when they were two awkward children. Even during their painful breakup, they’d proven themselves capable of being friends as they searched for their missing siblings.

And now they were together again and _would_ be together until the fire of their union burnt through, _at least I think that’s how the vow goes._ A tap on the door shook him form his thoughts, and he looked up to see Mai.

“Are you really still doing paperwork?” He glances sheepishly at his desk as she crossed the room. “Surely you can give yourself an evening away from it all?”

“But with all the work I have to get through just for us to be able to go to Ember Island for a few days,” he sighed. “I need to get this done so I don’t have to worry about it later.”

Mai perched on his lap, her right arm draped across his shoulders and her left gently guiding him to face her.

“You’ll get it done, don’t worry so much. But if you like, I why don’t I help you with your petitions?”

“You sure?”

“Certainly beats painfully dull wedding preparations with Minister What’s-his-face.”

Zuko snorted.

“Besides, once we’re married, I’ll be putting my own seal on plenty of this anyway – and no, don’t argue, you can’t do all this on your own. I’ll just go through them and make the amendments for you to stamp later. How does that sound?”

He breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed Mai in a cuddle against him.

“That would help a lot.”

“Good,” she said before kissing him and whispering in his ear, “and the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can plan our honeymoon.”

He blushed as Mai moved to put a chair next to his. Her right hand holding his left, they got to work signing and marking. Later, a servant went to fetch the Firelord, but thought better of it when she saw them, heads bowed, not noticing her presence.


	6. Endure

“Marriage is work, dear.” Mura idly clipped the last thorns from a rose order.

“How would you know? You’ve never even _been_ married.”

Mai couldn’t say what had brought her to the flower shop or why she was talking to her aunt about this. Maybe it was jitters. Maybe it was all finally hitting her. Maybe she just missed her company.

“No,” the older woman paused. “But that doesn’t mean I haven’t come close before.”

“_What?_”

“Oh yes, dear. In my day I was considered quite the catch in spite of my family’s humble roots.”

“But…who? You never mentioned anything about this and neither did mother.”

“Well, she wouldn’t. She didn’t know.”

At this point, Mai’s mouth fell agape, and were her mother _here,_ she’d have received a scolding for such an unladylike expression.

“So why aren’t you with this mysterious suitor now?” Mura put down her clippers and took Mai’s hands in hers.

“Because I knew I wasn’t willing to do the work. And maybe that could be considered a selfish reason but I’ve never in my life regretted it. You’re old enough now to know that marriages don’t just happen. And even after the wedding, you could say that’s when the real work actually begins.”

Mai stayed silent, letting her continue.

“You build a life together, piece by piece. You have to commit to each other and work to build the foundations of something stronger than just a courtship: something strong enough to _endure._”

“I suppose…” Mai glanced down. Mura squeezed her hand.

“My dear, you needn’t worry. I knew myself well enough to know I would never be willing to do that work, however rewarding it is. Which it is, Mai, when two people who love each the make the choice to put forth the effort, they can build something truly wonderful.”

She tucked some stray hairs behind Mai’s ear.

“I’ve seen you and Zuko. You respect each other. _You’ve_ worked to make sure _he_ knows what you will and won’t put up with.” Mai winced at the memories.

“And I know you’ll both continue to work. You already share royal duties, yes? And you work well together, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Mai breathed.

“Well then,” Mura smiled gently as she began packing up her things. “I can rest easy in my bed knowing that together you two will build something amazing. It won’t always be easy, but you’re more than capable of rising to the occasion.”

Mai allowed the warmth of her aunt’s words to flow through her before asking.

“Aunt Mura, what happened to them? The suitor?”

She smiled sadly.

“Found their own path. And I found mine.” She embraced her niece before heading for the stairs.

“Get some rest, dear. You have a big day tomorrow.”


	7. Beginning

Aang loved a wedding, and in spite of his travel experience, he’d yet to go to a Fire Nation one before; his friends there had been too young, and he supposed many Fire Nation adults had already swallowed too much of Sozin’s poison for him to be welcome. But this was _Zuko’s_ wedding. And _Mai’s_. It would be a good day.

He hadn’t been seen much of the new Firelady: she and Zuko had been kept separate, Mai with her maids, Ty Lee, Suki and Katara, and Zuko with him, Iroh and Sokka. Toph had chosen to flit back and forth for the purposes of causing trouble, and none of the palace staff were in a position to stop her.

Zuko had spent most of the morning fretting, pacing to the point Aang thought he might wear through the expensive carpets. He’d eventually donned his wedding attire, and Iroh reassured him that no, he _wouldn’t_ mess anything up – and he didn’t – and that everything would flow smoothly. Which it did.

He’d said exactly what he was supposed to say, when he was supposed to say it, and the fires had burned bright throughout. As far as Aang could tell, this was a good sign. Upon being joined as a married couple, Mai and Zuko were then bound together as ruling monarchs. Mai knelt before the crowds as the sage placed her crown and pronounced her _Firelady Mai_. Zuko had bowed before her with the rest of the nation following suit.

Just like that, the pair walked down the steps, hand in hand as people cheered, Aang among them. They both looked resplendent in the sun: Zuko in his robes and Mai, her makeup flawless and her hair loose save for the topknot and crown. She wore the richest robes he’d ever seen, and he couldn’t remember seeing either of them smile so much. He also saw relief: it was finally done, and they could be a couple well and truly with no need to worry about the whispers.

Aang had been awed by the grandeur of the wedding. _Only befitting for a Firelord and Firelady,_ Iroh had said. As the day carried into night, quests flitted in and out to give their well wishes to the married couple. Their circle of friends had been amongst the first to do so after immediate family. Zuko and Mai had thanked them, though from the instant he saw her that day, Zuko had been struggling to take his eyes of Mai for more than a few seconds, and she, him.

A cool hand took his, and Katara rested her head against him.

“What a day, huh?”

“Yeah. How long are they stuck greeting people do you think?”

“Another hour at least. But the it’s just a celebration from what Mai was telling me earlier.”

“Well, at least one of us got some intel. Zuko was too frantic this morning to be of much use to anyone.”

Katara snorted.

“Sounds about right.”

They both turned to watch Mai and Zuko entertaining nobles.

“I hope we look that happy on our wedding day,” Aang said.

“Awful presumptuous of you,” Katara teased. “You haven’t even asked me to marry you.”

“Still waiting on the right moment, and Sokka says my carving skills leave much to be desired,” he smiled ruefully. “He suggested I do it today for the drama, but I figured best not steal their thunder,” he gestured to the happy couple.

“I don’t think they’d mind us relieving them of some of this attention.”

“True, but I wouldn’t want to deal with Iroh or Mura if we did.” Katara giggled.

“Fair enough. Ask me another time.”

Eventually the formalities waned as the banquet came to a close.

Aang managed to convince some of the upper echelons of the Fire Nation to dance with him in a way that _didn’t_ resemble a pigeon-gull flicking ticks off its feathers., and off to the side he saw Mai and Zuko slowly swaying to the music together, in a world of their own entirely.

Suddenly, a rock hit him, and he turned to see Toph grinning.

“Sparky and Knives arranged for me to make a nice little distraction for them now. Let’s rumble, Twinkle-toes! Spirits know your earthbending could use it.”

Smirking, Aang returned her rocks with a landslide much to the bemusement of gathering nobles. Their spar soon escalated, with Katara and her water whips joining the fray as more people watched. Off to the distance, barely concealed by a pillar, he saw Mai and Zuko. They smiled in thanks before quickly making their escape.

_Oh yeah,_ Aang thought as Toph sent shards of earth flying, _I love a wedding._


End file.
